Years: Lucius
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: On the eve of their anniversary, Lucius Malfoy finds himself considering the years that he has known the woman known as Kagome Higurashi... now Kagome Malfoy... and just what brought them together. Companion story to Pure. RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES, CHARACTER DEATH, ETC. LUCIUS MALFOY X KAGOME HIGURASHI. HARRY POTTER X INUYASHA.
1. Intro: Lucius

_As previously announced, I am the new author for this account. Actually, I am the original author. I have been away for a while due to family issues and have returned, taking over from my friend when was swamped with this and learning to become a medical doctor. _

_Before I took over complete control, I did have some say in the stories present here. However the stories **Guarded, ****Sandwitch, Of Dogs and Dragons, **and** Walking in the Air **are solely my own works. The others are co-written. _

_-.-_

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

___The previously published HP X INUYASHA stories were erroneously published by my colleague while I was working to make my full transition back to Fanfiction. They were demos really, stuff that hadn't had all the kinks worked out, and as such should NOT have been published hence why they were continually deleted. I think my friend was merely trying to mar my profile. _

___As such I am giving a month or so before publishing my new finished concrete version for HP X INUYASHA called **Edge of Sanity **to give people a break. And to let me transition back fully. I do advise keeping an eye out for **Edge of Sanity **for it will be utterly unlike any HP crossover before it. _

___**-.-**_

___**Years: Lucius **is part companion story, part remake / alteration of the story **Pure. **As the title indicates it is a series of one shots fashioned around the years between these two. _

___It also runs with **Years: Severus, Years: Sirius, Years: Remus **which are meant to make a short series between them and Kagome. They may or may not be connected together, the titles just repeat for me to keep track of easily. _

___-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**1960**

"Quit fidgeting Lucius."

The low voice tore at his concentration, fingers still plump with youthful fat lifting from the cuffs of the tuxedo he had wriggled into for tonight, and gunmetal eyes lifted to a pair of paler silver orbs. As silver as any mirror and just as cold to the causal observer it would seem as if Abraxas hadn't said a single word to him, the man was listening from the sidelines to a conversation other adults were holding. Every now and then his sire had nodded but by and large the older man was merely listening rather than contributing to the discussion itself. Only when he was prompted to say anything than did Abraxas Malfoy respond and usually his responses with sharp, cutting straight to the point and accompanied by wide agreement by people that moments ago had been seconds from arguing. The only clue that it wasn't his imagination was that he met his father's unforgiving stare.

That is before noise by the doors caught the older man's own attention. Barely resisting to tug at the suit's collar which seemed too tight to his young mind, he had protested wearing the entire getup for the longest time under the pretense not wanting to get strangled, Lucius instinctively turned to see what held his father's gaze so captive.

It wasn't that the man was late as it was, a House Elf hastily accepting the black cloak, as more the fact the man was _**huge**_ that caused Lucius's jaw to drop, eyes widening.

This was probably the largest man that Lucius Malfoy had ever seen, though at 6 years of age he hadn't seen that many people. Regardless the man stood a good head taller than most people however it was more the man's easy ear to ear smile and a low rumble voice which sounded he supposed how boulders sliding down a mountain would, from deep in the chest and rough, that was tainted with a hint of laughter that caused the guests to turn towards the stranger as he moved through the crowd rather than the sheer width of shoulders. A robe which shimmered in the lighting as if silk or velvet was draped across the man's frame, a deep scarlet red that bled to gold at the edging, and only served in amplifying the intensity of the single blue eye that swept about the group the other eye hidden behind a black eye patch embroidered with what seemed to be pieces of gold. Sun had tanned the man's skin to a light brown while strands of rich ebony black hair were pulled back in a loose ponytail and held there by a strip of gray cloth.

"Abraxas." No one had called his father by his first name during this gathering, despite how his father was the host, and that booming voice, so friendly with a smirk touching on the huge man's features, caused Lucius's mouth to drop again. Only dimly was he aware of the adults that his father had been listening to excusing themselves but Abraxas gave them not a single glance.

"Gabriel." There was a twitch of thin lips as his father addressed this man. "I didn't expect you to make it."

"More like you wished I didn't make it, Malfoy." The grin, easy upon the other's features for it reached to the crinkling around either eye, came again.

A soft chuff was the response but Lucius, standing no more than an arm's length from his sire's side for this was his introductory celebration to the world of the Pure Blood, still caught the ghost of a smile that graced his father's features before it disappeared. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Schnake."

It did not take a genius, and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was already known for his cunning in how he avoided his nanny, to realize that this wasn't a happen chance encounter. The dark haired and blue eyed man with his large stature and tanned skin maybe the counter opposite to his sire, Abraxas was broad yes but no were near as big, with pale skin and light straw blonde hair with silver eyes, however this was the most at ease Lucius had seen his sire to date. Even dealing with other family members, such as his mother and even himself, there was a sort of tension to Abraxas Magnus Malfoy as if the older man was a coiled spring waiting for the slightest sign of weakness to pounce. He would go out on a limb and say even in this short amount of banter his father was _**relaxed. **_

"Oh," the eyebrow above the eye patch lifted and the smirk widened, "is that how it is? Forget your old teammate as if yesterday's rubbish."

Even in his youthful naivety Lucius could almost taste the sarcasm as his father tugged at his own cuffs, "I haven't played quidditch in years. And you call yourself an Auror."

"Head of Aurors." The correction held no bite.

And it was waved away with a dismissive sweep of Abraxas's right hand. "How is your lovely wife? I am sure been pregnant must be difficult for her."

A snort of laughter, "Kun Loon is fine thank you. The Healer stated that she'll be due by the end of the month."

"You must be excited to be a father."

A gesture of the man's hand. It was weathered, the back scarred with a white line that went from middle finger to wrist, and looked rough to the feel unlike his sire's hands. "I'd much rather face a Mandrake than sit through her being in pain."

"You always were soft for a Slytherin."

"Yes," the man brushed his hand through dark locks, "but then she was not some naïve little girl with stars in her eyes when I proposed."

"Gabriel." His father's voice lowered, sharpening like that time when he had brutally fired one of the employees without a second thought and no consideration to the woman's wailing. For a moment it looked as if the man was going to protest this however his jaws clamped shut before with a sigh the dark haired male continued.

"How is Arria?" Mother? Lucius's curiosity was perked by the fact that this huge man knew his mother's name. Mother hardly had any visitors.

Mother was also a delicate subject for father however if this was the case it did not show. "She has been better. She had a relapse earlier and I had to give her a Calming Draught."

"Ah." There was a pause and Lucius was greeted to that single blue eye, as intense as he supposed a wolf's gaze would be, meeting his own wide gray eyes before the stranger turned his attention back to Abraxas. "So the little prince finally makes his presence know... hum?"

The term, little prince, tugged at Lucius's mind. Where had he heard it before?

"Yes," a hand settled upon his shoulder, "Lucius this is Gabriel Darius Schnake, an old friend of the family. Gabriel, I suppose I do not have to introduce you to your godson?"

"I held him when he was this small." Hands gestured to the shape of a babe. "I'm not that dull witted."

"Thank the gods," the hand loosened upon his shoulder and Lucius found himself missing his father's almost gentle touch almost instantly. His sire had little to do with him. "I thought being around those bumbling goody two shoes was rioting your intelligence, my friend."

"You're a riot, Abra, did I ever tell you that?"

* * *

**Just a first intro**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

___I am not a new writer, actually the returned writer responsible for **Guarded, Sandwitch, Walking in the Air****, **and a few others. Any others I haven't named are the works of my friend. _

___My greatest one will most likely be _the ___HP X INUYASHA called **Edge of Sanity **to be published by the end of the month. I advise keeping watch for it, as it will be utterly unlike any HP crossover before it. _

___-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**1966**

"Lucius," the voice, accented lightly with a tang that didn't belong anywhere in the United Kingdom, touched his ears before he was enveloped in a hug without warning and no ceremony. The scent of lavender and herbs, too many to be named properly, tickled his nose and his entire body stiffened, unused to this display of affection, however the woman's attention was for... "Hello Mr. Malfoy, would you like to speak with Gabriel?"

"There is no need, my dear." His father's voice was a lowered pitch from behind him. "I am merely here to complete my part of bringing Lucius here."

It almost sounded as if Abraxas Malfoy was completing some sort of a business deal but rather than exchanging some item of value or Galleons it happened to be Lucius himself that was been traded. In a way that was sort of the case if Lucius really ventured to think about it. Since he had been 10 years old things at the Malfoy Manor had changed. His mother, sweet gentle Arria Malfoy, was no longer amongst the living. She had been found lying dead upon her bed... she had quit sleeping with his sire long before Lucius had been old enough to comprehend that parents were supposed to sleep together. In fact Arria, her hair nearly so pale as to be white, was tended mostly by a Healer that had been present in the Malfoy household since Lucius had been a babe himself. Add to this that Abraxas barely had time for Lucius and so he had found himself spending more and more time amongst the Schnake family than at his childhood home.

However this was to be the first time he had spent away from his father over summer. Having just completed his first year at Hogwarts this shuffling aside hurt more than he cared to admit. Even if the Schnakes' vacation manor just outside the city of Cardiff, Wales looked cosy.

"Kun Loon," the deep voice caused the small woman to release him stepping back and Lucius found himself missing the warmth of her embrace. He caught a glimpse of the Head of Aurors, hair sticking up in all directions and clothes smeared with dirt, standing in the hallway. "Ah Abraxas, I see you're right on time. Tea?"

"Gabriel," his father's voice was impassive, "as much as tea sounds appealing I am merely here to drop Lucius off. There is business I must attend to."

That wolf-intense blue eye flickered from Abraxas to Lucius and back before the huge man shrugged, one hand slipping around the Asian woman's waist. She was tiny compared to the Head of the Aurors but there was no denying she was quite content with the forward show of affection. "I'd like a word before you go. Rif."

There was a resounding pop and a House Elf with one ear drooping down and the other erect materialized in the hallway with them. Lucius stared. The Elf was dressed properly. A pair of what appeared to be Muggle blue jeans, sized for a child, were wrapped around the Elf's waist. A lavender hue shirt belted by a black belt. Lucius continued to stare. He was just beginning to learn about House Elves, his father barely gave them anymore consideration than one would give any servant, and the one thing that had been pointed out numerous times was that one did **_not_** give a House Elf clothes as that would render them free and able to leave their Master. What was even more startling was where House Elves, or human staff even, in the Malfoy Manor almost immediately directed their gaze to the floor when summoned this House Elf turned a pair of bright green eyes upon the large man.

"What Rif be doing for you, Master?"

"Take Master Lucius," Lucius's lips parted however the man continued, "to the guest bedroom and then some tea with sandwiches in the parole."

The Elf actually had the gale to hesitate. "Of course Master."

"And Rif," a pause, "if you can tell our guest and Kagome where lunch will be."

Kagome. That was the name of Gabriel Schnake's child. Daughter. Lucius had known this since her birth. His father was after all "friends", as friends could be found amongst the Slytherin that is, with the Head of the Aurors and he had been informed as the elder Malfoy had deemed necessary.

But Lucius's attention was caught by the House Elf who nodded to this command before turning to Lucius himself. This was no ill taught Elf. He had encountered a few that were educated, his grandmother's for example, however by and large they were much like his own "nurse maid", the elf Dobby that his father had assigned the task of looking after Lucius when neither Abraxas or Arria had the time nor patience to. For a moment he could almost swear that the House Elf was looking him up and down, as if weighing his worth against an invisible scale, however he must have passed whatever criteria the House Elf possessed for the green eyed Elf turned. "You be following Rif, Master Lucius."

Follow he did do. His baggage, a simple suitcase shrunk to the size of a small briefcase, was easily handled by the elf and with no other opinion Lucius was forced to comply. He could tell, merely by looking, that his father had no intentions of speaking with him anymore than necessary. Why was beyond him. His first year at Hogwarts and he had already made a name for himself as been rather successful in his classes. He was **_not_** a light weight with respect to magical abilities... he was a Malfoy, he had generations of powerful pure bloods to his name... he had been capable of underage magic since he had been 8 years old and his father had brought a tutor from Germany to teach him magic. He was top of his classes in all respect though as this was really the end of his 1st year and onto his 2nd year at Hogwarts did that really say anything?

Was the elder Malfoy embarrassed by him? Lucius was no fool. He was Slytherin through and through. He had begun his training with respect to the finer arts of social comings and goings not long after his 7th birthday, a year after that introduction he had had into the social limelight. It was to be expected. The Malfoy were one of the Scared Twenty Eight families and one of the strongest, with a very old history.

Or was it Abraxas's infidelity as to why he had not bothered to keep Lucius at the Malfoy manor this summer. Oh he knew. How could he not know. It was the fact that his father had dismissed his mother as if she was nothing more than a broodmare, as meaningless as a bought woman, that had to the discord in the Malfoy manor. Arria would not leave though for even at the tender age of 12 Lucius had a rough grasp of knowledge which stated that the gossip that was bound to have accompanied a divorce would have rather tiresome for the Malfoy family. But there was no denying the simple fact that Abraxas Malfoy happened to have had a new bed warmer within but a few weeks of his parents seeking entirely different wings of the manor house to live within.

His thoughts were so caught up with themselves that Lucius nearly missed another's voice. "Again... Artie... again."

The voice was soft, definitely feminine was accompanied by more masculine laughter. Lucius paused. He _**knew** _that voice, it was the same voice of the damn Gryffindor redhead... Weasel something another.

* * *

Artie - Arthur Weasley for those that didn't figure. I have a cousin by the name of Arthur and drive him off the wall with the nickname Artie.

**NOTE** - the upcoming chapters will be a bit darker. This chapter is short as the others will be longer.

AGES:

Lucius - 12

Kagome - 6ish

Arthur - 16 [1950]


	3. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
